


sunsets and skylights

by roboticdisposition



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Whining, alex winds george up to get him to snap, and well, except it's already established and it is consentual because of course, george is very loud and tells alex what to do so just so u are aware of that going in fjskdjfs, george snaps, jflsdjfs no but this one is rlly something and i am sorry, me writing anything: i am sorry, right i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: “Why don't you just fucking shut up,” George gritted his teeth, Alex beneath him on the mattress, wide eyes like he was innocent. Except George knew better, and George knew Alex was anything but innocent.“What do you mean, George?” Alex asked, feigning ignorance, his eyes sparkling. It would’ve worked if the smirk hidden behind his teeth stayed under wraps.George sighed, clenching his eyes shut, his fingertips going white around Alex’s wrists, “I mean, the utter shit you talk constantly. Like, would it do you any harm to just shut up and listen for once?”





	sunsets and skylights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralphstatortots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/gifts).



> hiya hope ur all doing well
> 
> initial warning this is rough sex with d/s elements which have obviously been prediscussed so just don't read if ur not into that ofc
> 
> this is for charlie @ralphstatortots cos i love him and we discussed this like,,,, a long while back after george litearlly just shoved his fucking fingers in alex's mouth in a video once but i was caught up in shit and have only now been able to write it, so i hope it's alright, thank u sir, and while it's public i'll remind u i would write anything u want n u know it so fucking ask me if u want anything u utter softie i love u
> 
> as always there's stupidity and idiocy in the fact that i have a major kink for meaning and somehow just drop kick it into my porn so just sorry for that i tried to restrain it but,,, it slipped in
> 
> i hope u all enjoy regardless, thank u xxx

“Why don't you just fucking shut up,” George gritted his teeth, Alex beneath him on the mattress, wide eyes like he was innocent. Except George knew better, and George knew Alex was anything but innocent.

“What do you mean, George?” Alex asked, feigning ignorance, his eyes sparkling. It would’ve worked if the smirk hidden behind his teeth stayed under wraps.

George sighed, clenching his eyes shut, his fingertips going white around Alex’s wrists, “I mean, the utter shit you talk constantly. Like, would it do you any harm to just shut up and listen for once?”

Alex raised his eyebrows, looking at George above him. He looked young, he looked pretty. He looked heartachingly devastating. George ground his teeth again, hoping it wouldn’t become a habit just because Alex couldn’t just pay attention, knowing it would be by the end of the night.

“I do shut up,” Alex said; George thought the act was getting old. “I’m quiet now, see?” Alex turned his head to the side, eyes tilting to look towards his ear, “See? I can’t hear anything, can you?”

George shook his head in astonished disbelief, “I can hear you being a painful twat.”

“Excuse me, George,” Alex’s eyes were alight, his head resting back on the pillow, “That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend, is it?”

George snapped his fists away from Alex’s, sitting back on his thighs across Alex’s hips. “Yeah, and whining isn’t any way for you to talk to yours, is it?”

Alex grinned, something painful, full of enjoyment. “Yeah, ‘cos you’re not giving me anything-”

“And I need to give you everything you fucking ask for? Is that it?” George cut in, his tongue like razors through the air. Alex didn’t react, besides the tick behind his eyes that only widened his smile.

“You need to give me more than just a bit of a snog, George.”

George rolled his eyes, crawling forwards to hold his hands up either side of Alex’s head, resting fists into the pillow, creases around his wrists. “So you whining utter shit like ‘do better’, ‘that’s not gonna get me off’, and ‘i could cum quicker on my own’, is really gonna help, is it?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, squirming under George’s weight. “I was being honest!” His tongue licked around his lips as he tilted his head towards George’s wrist. “And as we know, relationships centre around honesty, don’t they, George?”

“Fucking shut up, will you?” George snapped, his tone verging on desperate. He didn’t mean the heat, he just needed Alex to stop running his mouth. Alex wasn’t the one in control here, George was, and he couldn’t fucking stand Alex’s attitude.

It wasn’t like George knew Alex was only doing it, talking all this shit, just to wind him up. He was vitally aware. He knew it like the back of his hand. He knew it like routine. He knew it like getting into bed, kissing marks into his neck, listening to him moan violent words just to get George to snap.

He knew what Alex was doing. He knew what he was doing. And it burned hot through his veins, smoke twisting through his curls like tendrils.

“And what if I don’t?” Alex responded eventually, words twisting like tied cherry stems, like licks of ice cream in the heat, like drawn love hearts in coals. He said it with a curled tongue, winking eyes, and George felt something flush through his bones.

“I’m gonna have to make you, aren’t I?” George shook his head, a hand coming loose to tug at strands of Alex’s hair, tilting his head back with a snap. “You can’t keep running your mouth and expect me to just fucking sit back.”

“What are you doing now then, George?” Alex said, eyes printing pictures onto George’s skin. “‘Cos it looks like you’re just ‘fucking sat back’.”

George gritted his teeth, tensed muscles and ticked jaws. “You’re just waiting for it, aren’t you?” He shook his head, his head wound like coils of vapour. “You’re just waiting for me to snap,” he said, as if he didn't already know the answer.

“No,” Alex grinned, lips curling, “I’m waiting for you to get me off, ‘cos you’ve not done a good job, have you, George?”

George felt red sparks curl through his fingertips, nerve-endings spike through his brain. It was hazy, but everything felt so clear. He felt Alex’s squirming body under the weight of his thighs, he felt the rush in his breath against his neck, leaned over him. And he felt the way his chest pulsed when George’s hands roughly glided down his shoulders.

“It’s not like you deserve it, is it?” George said, taking a different route. “It’s not like you’ve done anything to make me want to get you off.”

“Oh, come on, George.” Alex batted his eyelashes, looking up all angelic. “I’ve been so good, you’re the one who’s not done anything here, isn’t that it?”

George clenched his fists, his jaw like iron bars under his flesh. “No, that’s not it, and you know that as well as I do.” George tested it, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the protest, but all he found was glittering pupils, awaited smirks - a look anticipating George’s next move.

Alex didn’t say anything while George adjusted his position, grabbing both of Alex’s wrists in one of his own, held above his head, stapled to the headboard. “You’ve not done anything to deserve it, have you?” George asked rhetorically.

Alex didn’t answer and George felt gold glimmers in the air. He continued slowly, each word corresponding a sharp move of limbs. “So you’re gonna watch while I get off,” he said, his spare hand loosening his boxers under his cock, throbbing under accidental touches.

“That’s not fair, George.” Alex pouted, although George saw straight through it. He saw it all in the way he felt Alex’s cock under his legs, trapped between their bodies. He saw it in the way he squirmed under his gaze, the way his hands went limp under his own. He saw it in the number of times this had happened. Each one varying, each one the same.

“And you think you not listening, running your mouth, never shutting up - you think that was fair?” George raised his eyebrows, jutting his jaw out to the side. He waited for a response, but he got nothing. “Keep your hands there,” He mumbled, stern enough for Alex to listen. It made sparks shoot through George’s limbs, firework crackers hving gone off too soon.

George wound his way to straddling Alex’s stomach, his dick bouncing across his skin as he adjusted his position. He let himself wait, smirking when he felt Alex’s own cock digging into him from behind. He steadied himself with his legs, holding himself still, before he looked at Alex’s open face.

“I’m gonna shut you up, stop you ruining it when I cum with all that shit you talk,” George held steady, eyes tilted down across Alex’s features, rising redness to his cheeks burning in the lamp-lit room. “Is that alright?” He confirmed, as always, waiting for Alex’s response before he continued.

Alex eagerly shook his head, yes, opening his mouth as the words stumbled, “Yeah,” he said softly, nodding again before he gained back his attitude. “But I’ve done nothing wrong-”

George rolled his eyes, confidence running freely with Alex’s broken act, regained demeanour, with soft words spoken as consent. He felt power through his wrists as he held the side of Alex’s jaw steady with sharp fingertips.

“Open your mouth, then.” George paused, waiting for Alex’s jaw to loosen, for his mouth to fall open, for his tongue to lie low in his lips. He trailed his fingers across his cheek, softness disguised in harsh words, in trusted promises, in riling and breaking.

“Do I not get any attention?” Alex whined, dropping his jaw again under George’s burning eyes. “Come on, you’ve not done anything and you’re the one getting off.”

George ground his teeth again, Alex getting under his skin like crowbars and screwdrivers, metal and tools. He let a tick of time pass, before easing his fingers past Alex’s lips, two locked together as he pressed them against Alex’s tongue.

“I’ll consider it if you shut up,” George snapped, waiting while Alex moaned, vibrations around his knuckles like rushes of adrenaline. “While I get off, you’re gonna be good, aren’t you?” George asked, words taunting with his fingers in Alex’s mouth - a question without an answer.

George steadied his hips, feeling Alex’s lips close around his digits. He raised his eyebrows, daring Alex to step out of line, to do something to raise the tension. He didn’t, and George sighed. He let his spare hand twist down Alex’s chest, twisting between the concaves before winding around the base of his cock.

He curled his fingers tightly around his shaft, pulsing veins under his fingertips. George sighed shakily, Alex’s wide eyes watching him from underneath. He started to twist his wrist, slowly tugging himself off. He thumbed at the tip, putting on a show - or something closer to showing off.

Alex twisted his tongue around George’s fingers; George didn’t expect it, jerking his hips forward into his fist. Alex moaned, raising his eyebrows and drawing his mouth open around his knuckles. He sucked heavily, leaning up with his neck to take them further down his throat at the response George made.

George regained his rhythm gradually, heavy breathing in the quiet, the peace. The room without Alex’s words spat into the atmosphere. His fingers twisted heavy around his cock, the weight in his palm grounding him under the tug of Alex’s mouth around his fingers.

It was purposeful, trying to throw him off, trying to make him forget the whole purpose. George resisted a smirk, knowing better. He watched Alex work his fingers over like they were his cock. George felt his chest pound watching him, jacking himself off over his chest. The silence was deafening and George could finally breathe again.

“Fucking nice, isn’t it?” George gritted out, “When you’ve finally stopped.” He sighed deliberately, his hips jerking when he thumbed the head of his cock. “When I’ve finally shut you up.”

Alex moaned, his fingers twisting across his tongue. George felt the vibrations again, moans filling the air. He gripped his cock tighter, feeling his pulse rising, white hot pulses twisting through his stomach. It distracted him enough for Alex to pull back, George’s fingers rested against his chin as he panted thickly.

“I could get you off better,” Alex groaned, breath fiery against George’s wet fingers. “You know I could, George. You know the only reason you’re getting yourself off instead of me doing it for you is ‘cos you don’t want to be put to shame-”

“I thought I told you to shut up?” George cut in, his cock dribbling across Alex’s chest, wet with precum. He jerked himself off, rising on his hips as he dragged his fingers back across Alex’s jaw, tugging his mouth open to lay between his lips again. “I thought you promised you’d be good?”

George tilted his jaw, waiting for the inevitable response, but it didn’t come. His fingers lay heavy across his tongue. He sighed, thinking it was only a matter of time. He moaned low in his throat, focusing on the tight pressure around his cock, the suction of Alex’s mouth around his fingers. He drew himself broad, devastating touches on top of Alex’s body.

Alex's chest was bare, his shirt long forgotten, and his boxers slung low on his hips, close to being tugged off before he crossed the line of no return. George sighed, stifling a chuckle as heat dragged across Alex’s skin, brushes of his thighs, of his cock - skin. He twisted fingers around his dick, his thumb gently pulsing against his slit, moans tugged from his throat as he crimped his wrist again.

Alex bobbed his head back, tugging away against the pillow, leaving George’s fingers consumed in the air again. George went to open his mouth, protest, argue - fight for his control, but Alex got there first.

“You have really small fingers, you know,” Alex smirked; George narrowed his eyes, awaiting the following words, “Barely fill me up when you finger me - it’s like you’re a ghost… may as well not do it at all.”

“What happened to you shutting up?” George mumbled, his wrist slowing down against himself, although breathy sighs still left his lips. “Do you not want to get off?”

Alex’s eyes were bright, sunsets and skylights, “I was just making a point,” he said, drawing a single digit back between his lips, licking it before he spoke again. “Your fingers are so small, it’s noticeable when they’re in my mouth and I’m taking you all the way down without gagging. No wonder you don’t give me what I need.”

“Fucking shut up, will you?” George said, repeated words that tied the pair together. George ground his teeth, thinking this a battle of cat and mouse, losing control and gaining it. “Or actually, if my fingers aren’t good enough for you, how about you suck me off, that’ll fucking shut you up, won’t it?”

“Your dick isn't any better,” Alex raised his eyebrows, waiting, careful. “Can barely even feel it when you fuck me… almost like there’s no point. Maybe I was right earlier, maybe I would get off better on my own.”

“Open your mouth,” George said, deep in his throat, leaving no room for argument. Alex didn’t give any, he just dropped his jaw, eyes alive as he waited for George to shuffle up the bed, his hands still drawn tight together against the headboard with invisible boundaries trusted.

“But George,” Alex said, no purpose to his words. George waited for a continuation, only for Alex to grin and open his mouth again. It was all show, all words with no meaning, all words to rile him, to dive under his skin, leave lit matches buried underground. It was all Alex getting him worked up, it was all words and actions with everything hidden under the surface.

George sighed, his cock brushing across Alex’s jaw as he held himself poised, “But what, Alex?” He smirked, “I think someone needs to be taught they can’t just run their mouth, ‘cos you’re not fucking getting it.”

Alex moaned, flickers of arousal crossing his vision as his face went slack. He held his tongue flat as George brushed the tip of his cock between his lips, teasing but confirming. He was rough but he wasn’t painful. He never would be - there were lines drawn, even in their game of push and pull.

“You’re gonna be good this time, aren’t you?” George said, feeling Alex squirm underneath him. George was waiting for Alex to adjust to the sensation, but Alex eagerly held his head up, trying to suck George further into his throat.

He was greedy for it, his tongue twisting around his head, around his slit, before he sucked him deeper. George choked a moan as he grabbed onto the headboard with his spare hands, fingertips tight like he was denting the wood. Alex sucked like this was what he wanted all along; George wouldn’t be surprised if it was, but he didn’t care, not if Alex was quiet, he was hard, and George’s cock was between Alex’s lips.

“You’re finally getting it now?” George asked like a question, his hand holding Alex’s jaw as he pushed in slowly. Alex sputtered softly, George waited for him to settle before he pulled out again. He built up a slow pace, Alex’s jaw dropped and his mouth open for him to fuck.

Spit spiralled down his chin, soaking George’s cock with the heat. It was desperate and George’s nails were digging into the headboard, his hips careful to push into Alex’s mouth. Everything was warm, the heat rising as he sucked him down heavily.

“I’m close, yeah?” George mumbled, careful to pull back while Alex moaned in response. The waves hummed around his skin, pulses through veins, blood rushing through arteries. It was like Alex had hit every one of his buttons, pushing him forward, winding them both up. It was claws and desperation, and it was push and pull - cat and mouse.

Alex squirmed, moaning again around George’s cock, heavy vibrations along his tongue against his shaft. It was tight wet heat, like something hazy mixed in with liquor, like blackouts and volcanoes. But in actuality, it was Alex lying underneath him, trusting him while he thrust into his mouth, jolted hips and heavy breaths. Alex held his hands steady against the headboard, clasped together for no other reason other than George asking him to.

It was devastating, and it was heavenly, and George didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, to him. George pushed in, feeling the brush of Alex’s tongue against his head and groaned desperately. His body felt like he was snapping, like this was his real breaking point, like everything before was an act.

He moaned, whining high in his mouth, cuming down Alex’s throat as he stared up at him with eager wide eyes, roughened edges with softened features that made George’s head spin. Alex sucked him down until he was dry, until George was easing back, his fingers curling around Alex’s jaw to pull him away.

“So you can be good, after all?” George panted, remnants of sparks jolting through his body while the air was still thick with tension, with harsh breaths and snapped breaths. George sat back and felt Alex’s cock against his hip, pressing up hard as he fidgeted slowly against the sheets.

“If I’ve been so good, will you get me off?” Alex fluttered his eyes, the innocence an act, but one that left George reeling nevertheless. “‘Cos I’ve been so good, haven’t I, George?”

“Yeah,” George mumbled, looking up to watch Alex’s expression twist, a smile crossing his own features as he watched Alex’s eyes glaze over. “You’ve spat all your words out, haven’t got any left now, have you? Or maybe I’ve just managed to shut you up eventually.”

“Get me off,” Alex groaned, his hips wiggling under George’s thighs. “Please, George-”

“I thought my fingers were small, and my dick couldn’t satisfy you?” George teased, words light dancing through the air. “If I can’t make you cum like you said I couldn’t earlier, what’s the point?”

Alex whined, his head thrown back across the pillows, “I’ve been good now, I was just winding you up, George - please… I’ve been good.”

“Yeah,” George said again, shuffling down Alex’s legs to settle between his hips, Alex’s legs spread either side. “You’ve finally shut your mouth, proved you can actually be good.” George faked a laugh, “Didn’t think you could be, after all the shit you talked.”

“Please,” Alex said again, “I can - I am.” He unlocked his legs further, his fingers twitching where they rested against the headboard, slouched against the pillow now.

“Mm,” George nodded, raising his eyebrows “Stay still, yeah?” He confirmed, waiting for the nod before tugging off Alex’s boxers, leaving him bare, lying flat out, sprawled across the white sheets. “I’m gonna get you off.”

“Please,” Alex repeated like it was the only word he knew. George snorted, thinking it funny after so much whining, so much shit, now he could barely string together a sentence.

He trailed his fingers around his hips, tracing the shape his bones with rough curves. Alex whined, George smiled. It was all in the name of teasing. He palmed down his thighs, one hand holding him steady against the mattress, the other curling around Alex’s cock, tightening his fist to slowly start to stroke him off.

“Come on… faster,” Alex groaned, his head shaking across the pillow. George deliberately slowed down, drawing smiles out of the noises spilt from his throat.

“I thought I said you were good?” George said, “Don’t ruin it now, huh?”

“I don’t need much,” Alex said, his voice thick and brushed raw from sucking him off, from holding his fingers in his mouth, from talking himself stupid. “I’m close already.”

“Are you?” George smirked, his wrist twisting, tugging Alex off the way he liked it, building slowly, careful strokes, gentle presses against his head. He jerked him off while he panted breathily into the air, smoke swirling as he squirmed.

Alex mumbled something in the back of his throat, but George couldn’t catch it the first time over the broken moan spilling through his lips. “Yeah,” Alex said louder, “Really fucking close.”

“Mm,” George hummed, tightening his fingers, holding down Alex’s hips with his spare hand, stopping him bucking up. He tugged him fast, heavy fingers, sturdy wrist. Whining moans filling the air. It was desperation in the air and fire through veins.

George smiled as he felt Alex twitching under his fingers. Alex’s cock pulsing between under his palm. He was cuming before George could adjust his grip, white-hot sparks in the air and covering his palm. He palmed him through it, carefully slowing down while Alex squirmed, gentle whines through oversensitivity.

“When you said you were close,” George huffed a laugh, “You really meant it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Alex moaned, “I do talk some truth, y’know.”

“That’s questionable,” George shook his head, rolling his eyes as he leant over Alex’s body to grab at some tissues. “You alright though?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded again, lying steady while George wiped the spit from Alex’s chin and the trails of cum from his hips. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” George sighed, feeling deep sated through his chest, into his stomach. He collapsed against Alex’s side, laughing lowly when Alex didn’t move, “You can move your hands now, y’know, and the rest of you, really.”

“Oh,” Alex said, as if he didn’t realise he was. George just shook his head, raising his eyebrows. “Thanks,” Alex mumbled, smiling as he stretched out before curling onto his side.

“Mm,” George said, lying next to him gently, like everything between them was softness and warmth, even though it was evident of the roughness torn between their muscles. But George didn’t think he wanted it any other way,

Alex wound him up, spinning him tight like coiled springs ready to explode, like he was filling him with gunpowder and it was coursing through his veins, like he wanted him to snap, and he wasn’t afraid of how. 

George sighed: Alex’s words and George’s actions. It was drastic and desperate, ripped up with naked arms and curls between the cracks, between the harsh severity that soaked up the moonlight.

“Oh,” Alex mumbled, eyes half-shut, “I didn’t mean it… bout what I said. You do satisfy me... your fingers are nice ‘nd all.”

George snorted, fingers tracing over Alex’s waist, pressing between muscle as he trailed around his skin, “Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” Alex huffed a laugh, his breath blowing across George’s cheek.

“You don’t need to shut up either,” George mumbled, his body feeling tired, slowing down as the night started to take over, as the passion started to fade and the softness reigned again. “Not all the time, at least.”

“Yeah,” Alex snorted, “Kind of you to say, thanks.” Alex sighed, breath warm as he leaned in, kissing George languidly, as if they had the whole night under their belt.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” George laughed, shaking his head and kissing him back. His fingers gentle across his cheek, his legs intertwined with Alex’s, their bodies pressed together in sweat and heat.

“Love you,” Alex mumbled, voice croaking under the weight of sleep.

George smiled, “Yeah, you too.” He kissed him slowly on his lips, twirling their tongues together, tasting himself across Alex’s lips, but he didn’t care, not when he had Alex like this. Although he supposed it was more than just that moment, because in between the lazy tongues soothing violent breaths, it was trust, power - meaning.

It was Alex by his side, breath against his shoulder, tucked on one side of a double mattress. It was Alex falling asleep, trusting him in and out of consciousness. It was Alex never shutting up, even if he wanted him to, allowing him to speak those words, eight letters, three words. It was Alex giving George the energy, and making it real.

So he supposed it was more than that moment, and every moment before, every misspoken truth in the night, every rip of skin, every shortened breath. It was more than that, because it was everything that came with it. It was loving him, and George supposed, that was unconditional.

"Love you," George said again, as if he had to say the words individually for them to count, instead of a response. But Alex was already asleep, his hair tucked around his face, his hands curled between their chests, and something stupid like a whole world sprawled across the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hope u enjoyed i am so endlessly sorry for this ending i just had to somehow make it all this and that but thank u for reading it i rlly appreciate it
> 
> n also thank u charlie cos this is urs rlly n i hope i did it justice vaguely xxx
> 
> kudos n comment n shit please i owe u all a little space in my soul
> 
> come message me on tumblr if u wanna my username is roboticdisposition cos i still don't know how to intergrate links so just take my user i guess
> 
> anyway point is come message me if u want fjsdkljfslf
> 
> hope u enjoyed it thank u ssssssm for reading i rlly appreciate it and putting up with my sleepy notes xxx


End file.
